Fofoca É Mal De Loiro
by Niu
Summary: Aqueles dois realmente eram assustadores, mas juntos eram quase imbatíveis. TEMA III


**Fofoca É Mal De Loiro**

**

* * *

**

Nota: Essa é uma fic sem proposito algum, completamente sem sentido e minuscula.

_Beta: Cristal Samejima, a beta the flash! ^^ _

**Obs1: É, eu to postando, depois de tanto tempo sem sinal de vida. Não, eu não morri :D A diferença é que simplesmente desanimei de postar nesse fandom. Eu to cansada de ficar dias e semanas na frente do pc, pensando em como criar situações, desenrolar enredos pra vcs, leitores, e simplesmente não ter nenhum tipo de consideração em retorno. Claro, tem aquelas pessoas que sempre fazem questão de apoiar e a elas eu agradeço, mas eu to realmente desmotivada de postar aqui. E to de saco cheio de ter que fazer drama em tds os capitulos pra pedir consideração pras pessoas. Acho que isso deveria ser algo espontaneo, mas enfim. **

Obs2: Gostaria de aproveitar a oportunidade e desejar parabéns à Illy, que faz aniversário hoje dia 18.

* * *

- Pois eu te digo, minha cara, eles _estão_ juntos. Há anos! - Ele disse, um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

- Não, não, não, senhor Winner. Eu não acredito em você. Qual seria o motivo do nosso pequeno herói convidar Relena para uma _conversinha particular_? – Ela debochou, bebericando o chá de forma afetada.

Ele parou por um instante, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas para demonstrar sua incredulidade.

- Dorothy, querida, foi para isso que você me chamou aqui? – Perguntou, com uma calma que aparentava ser falsa.

- Ora, claro que não. Eu queria que você fosse testemunha de quando eles dois saírem do quarto.

E o sorriso de satisfação que surgiu nos lábios dela se contrastou medonhamente com o olhar horrorizado dele.

- Não... Heero não faria isso. Não de forma tão obvia, pelas costas de Duo. – Balbuciou, confuso. Não acreditava que seu amigo fosse capaz daquilo.

- Foi o que eu disse, senhor Winner... os dois estão juntos naquele quarto, eu o vi levá-la com aquele sorrisinho que só o nosso heroizinho sabe fazer. Eu queria aprender... me pouparia um bom número de rugas daqui a alguns anos. – Ela constatou em seu habitual e sempre evidente sarcasmo, observando-o atentamente.

- Dorothy, você tem certeza?

Aquilo era inacreditável. Duo e Heero haviam admitido o relacionamento que possuíam publicamente há anos atrás e Relena _sabia_ da ligação que ambos compartilhavam, já que era considerada uma amiga íntima do casal. Logo, o que possivelmente estaria acontecendo naquele quarto era traição do pior tipo, e ele, Quatre Winner, não tolerava traições.

- Eu sei o que eu vi, senhor Winner.

E, como se para confirmar, um alto gemido feminino foi escutado, vindo do tal aposento, fazendo o loiro franzir o cenho em fúria e Dorothy rir de forma afetada e contida.

- Parece que eles estão se divertindo, não é mesmo? – Ela atestou, mordiscando um dos caros biscoitos amanteigados que se encontravam dispostos na mesa ao lado. – Pobre do garoto Maxwell.

- Oh, mas esses dois vão se ver comigo! – Ele esbravejou, categórico e extremamente furioso.

- Pois não se meta onde não deve, senhor Winner. – Ela o alertou, calmamente, divertida com o que estava ocorrendo.

Perdido em seus pensamentos, Quatre tentava formular respostas para aquela situação. Teriam seus amigos brigado? Se separado, até? Qual seria o motivo de Heero para fazer aquilo com Duo? Sentia-se revoltado e triste, e pretendia conversar seriamente com o japonês sobre o assunto.

Porém, em seu estado pensativo, sequer notou que vários minutos haviam se passado e quase não percebeu que a porta do infame quarto havia se aberto. Olhou para Dorothy, que lhe sorriu de forma vitoriosa, e ambos voltaram os olhos para onde realmente interessava.

E a visão que tiveram fez com que Dorothy deixasse cair a xícara que segurava e a boca de Quatre pendesse aberta. Relena ria de algo aleatório, corada e longe de sua habitual composição e impecabilidade quanto a sua aparência, enquanto Heero lhe sorria de volta, passando um braço pela cintura de um corado e constrangido _Duo_.

- O quê...? – Quatre tentou falar, chocado demais para completar a frase.

- "O quê..." realmente. – Dorothy expressou, olhando para a cena completamente embasbacada.

Os três assistidos puseram-se a descer as escadas sem notar a existência dos dois loiros na sala, as mãos de Heero e Duo firmemente entrelaçadas.

- Bem, 'Lena... novamente, obrigado. Isso foi realmente importante para a gente. – Quatre e Dorothy ouviram Duo agradecer, sorrindo largamente para a vice-ministra.

- Não precisa agradecer, Duo. Foi um _prazer._ – Relena retrucou, piscando para o americano e o fazendo corar novamente. – Fico feliz que tenham confiado em mim para isso. Ligo para vocês em um mês.

- Ok. Tenho confiança de que vai dar tudo certo. – O americano disse, abraçando-a em seguida.

Os dois loiros, que ainda se encontravam bastante abalados pela cena, deduziram que algo fora sussurrado durante o gesto de afeição, pois o sorriso de Relena se tornou terno e ela o apertou em seus braços. Quando se soltaram, foi a vez de Heero abraçá-la, agradecendo com um grunhido característico.

- Então até logo, meninos. Qualquer coisa eu aviso. – A vice-ministra anunciou, levando-os até a porta e acenando para ambos ao vê-los partir.

Porém, quando se voltou para a sala, teve que erguer uma sobrancelha diante da expressão de Dorothy e de Quatre que, aliás, nem sabia o que estava fazendo ali. Sorriu, aproximando-se dos dois e pegando um dos biscoitos amanteigados, mordendo-o delicadamente em seguida.

- Quatre, que surpresa agradável! – Exclamou, sentando-se ao lado do loiro. – Aconteceu algo? Vocês me parecem um tanto chocados...

Dorothy foi a primeira a se recompor, olhando para a amiga de forma incrédula.

- Quem diria que o heroizinho era fã de um _ménage à trois_. – Ela disse, com a voz distante. – Mas o que mais me impressiona é o fato de _você_ ter aceitado participar. Francamente, Relena, minha cara... você me deixou estática!

- Mas... – A outra jovem tentou argumentar, sendo interrompida pelo loiro.

- Eu achei que eles eram gays. Eles pareciam tão apaixonados... – Quatre falou, aparentando ainda estar em choque.

- Mas eles estão! – Relena afirmou, começando a ficar levemente irritada com toda aquela cena dramática.

- Então o que foi _aquilo_, Relena? – Dorothy questionou, extremamente curiosa.

- Ah, os meninos querem um filho e me escolheram como mãe! – Ela explicou, alegremente. – Não é lindo? Eu vou ser mãe do filho deles!

Tanto Dorothy quando Quatre ficaram sem palavras. Momentaneamente.

- E devo supor que eles resolveram conceber o bebê _au natural_? – A loira perguntou, com uma expressão que misturava o choque com o divertimento.

- Exatamente.

- Mas... de quem é o filho? – Quatre perguntou, ainda levemente abalado. – Quero dizer, você pelo menos _sabe_ qual dos dois vai ser o pai?

Relena sorriu, achando graça da reação do loiro.

- Duo. – Respondeu imediatamente.

- Duo?! – Quatre e Dorothy questionaram, confusos.

- É, o Duo.

- Explique-se. – O loiro pediu.

- Detalhes sórdidos, por favor. – A outra loira intimou, fazendo Relena rir.

- O Heero é... bem...hm... gay. Mas o Duo já esteve com outras mulheres antes, então para ele era mais fácil ter relações comigo. Só que o Heero queria participar da concepção também e...

- E...? – Os dois loiros prenderam a respiração, ansiosos pelo fim da história.

- E bem, ele participou, oras! Não comigo, mas... com o Duo. – Ela explicou, corando.

- Isso foi pervertido. – Dorothy comentou.

- Totalmente. – Quatre concordou. – Foi bom?

- Oh sim! Estou rezando para precisar de outra sessão. – Relena gracejou, sorrindo pela expressão dos amigos. – Brincadeira.

- Toda brincadeira tem um fundo de verdade, Relena querida. – Dorothy implicou, sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Quer dizer que você vai ser mãe do filho de Duo e Heero, huh? – Quatre concluiu. – Isso merece uma comemoração.

- Amo suas idéias, senhor Winner. – Dorothy disse, sequer percebendo o semblante confuso da vice-ministra.

- Mas ainda nem concebi o bebê! – Ela tentou protestar, sabendo ser inútil. Quando aqueles dois cismavam com algo, _nada_ os fazia mudar de idéia.

- Isso é detalhe, minha cara.

E, saindo discretamente da sala, Relena soube que não adiantaria reclamar. Só esperava poder estar grávida antes que a festa acontecesse... Aqueles dois realmente eram assustadores, mas juntos eram quase imbatíveis.


End file.
